1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position specifying server, a position specifying method, and a recording medium recording a position specifying program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, using radio waves of base stations of a wireless local area network (LAN) has been suggested for a person or the like carrying a terminal device to perform positioning in an indoor place or the like where radio waves of the global positioning system (GPS) do not reach. The positioning using a wireless LAN can be realized, for example, by comparing radio wave strengths from respective base stations with measured values of the radio wave strengths in a terminal device that uses a database storing the radio wave strengths from the respective base stations measured in advance at each place within a building. To specify a floor of a building, the device having the database stores the radio wave strengths and identification information of the base stations measured in advance in each floor in a storage unit and retrieves the radio wave strengths and the identification information of the base stations received by a terminal device performing the positioning from the storage unit. Based on the retrieval result, the device having the database selects a floor which is matched with a number of pieces of identification information of the same base station (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4840395).
In the measured value data of the radio wave strength measured in each place in a building, however, it is necessary to finely set meshes of the measurement points to improve accuracy of the positioning. Therefore, the database may be enlarged, thereby increasing a load. To determine the floor in the building using the number of floors matched with the same base station, data of all of the base stations in the building is necessary. Therefore, the database may be also enlarged.